Spring of Eggs
by Choco.Chocolate
Summary: Spring Utiono arrives at Seiyo Elementary, not epecting anything exciting to happen. But what happens when three eggs make their way into her life? First Fanfic. Rating K . Friendship/Adventure
1. A New Character Arrives at the Scene!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Viva La Vida _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A New Character Arrives at the Scene!_**

**_Cutscenes_****_

* * *

_**

Choco: Cheesyness.

Amu: Is that even a word?

Choco: Dunno.

Choco: "Power most of the time doesn't last forever. Make the most off it while you can"

Amu: And you quoted that from whom?

Choco: Myself. I think every other chapter I might make a quote or something or other.

Amu: Choco-chan does not own anything in this chapter except from the new kid and the story.

****

**_Amu's POV_**

**The whole school was a-buzz about the new transfer student, even though I thought nothing of it. Spring Utiono, I think that paper said. Maybe I did think something of it. "Hinamori-san, eyes on your own work."**

**"Sorry." I turned my gaze from outside the window to my essay.**

* * *

**_Spring Utiono's POV_**

"You never said anything about Seiyo." I snorted.

_That stupid rich snotty elementary..._

I didn't add that because my mom had a big spoon in her hand. The scent of spaghetti drifted towards my nose.

I twisted around, my braid whiping about widly behind me.

"Careful, Sprig, you almost knocked the cookie jar over"

I ignored her, even though I did love Mom's Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip cookies. _yum..._

I stomped up the stairs. "Sprig-chan?" Yumi, my sister, peered out of her sticker-covered doorway. That was the exact reason I call her Stickers.

"Yea, Stickers?"  
"Are you mad?"

"Nah."

"Ten can you pwease tell me why pweople call you Sprig instead of Spwing?"

"Okay...." I rolled my eyes, even though I had nothing to do but sulk in my room. Puffy, our cat, drifted to our side and yawned. Then she curled up to sleep.

"People call me Sprig because the day I was born, Mommy's rose plant popped up. My real name is Spring because Roses bloom in the Spring."

"Why dwo you call me Stickers?"

"I call you Stickers because you have so many stickers on the wall, plus I can't remember how many times stickers got stuck in your hair."

"Tirty-sweven.

"Hm?"

"Tirty-sweven times. Mommy cwounted wem for me."

I laughed. "'Night, Stickers." I laughed and tucked her and her worn-out stuffed yellow bunny beside her.

"Sprig-chan.. wh..."

And she fell asleep.

I grunted as I lift up my half of the Tv I was supposed to carry. A mover-man chuckled and picked the other half off.

"Sprig-chan! Pass me Puffy!"

I held out the raging cat to the "Innocent" child. (A/N: I personally think those two don't mix well)

"Mommy?" Stickers asked Mom. "How wong wil we're there?"

"Few Hours, Chick." (A/N: I don't know, Chick sounded acceptable...?)

Two minutes Later:

"Spring-chan, are we there yet?"

"No."

Two minutes Later:

"Spring-chan, are we there yet?"

"No."

Two minutes Later:

"Spring-chan, are we there yet?"

"No."

Two minutes Later:

"Spring-chan, are we there yet?"

"Yea."

"Really?"

"No."

Stickers started to cry. I hushed her while my Mom hopelessy tried to decipher the map.

"I don't wanna go to the flippin' mall."

My mom dragged me into the mall near our new house. Stickers waddled after me. Ino in one hand and sucking her thumb.

"Help me Stickers."

"No, you deserve this punishment for your actions." She quoted a line from an episode of a Tv show she watched to much on Tv. I fake sobbed helplessly. Even though it was supposed to be fake, my mom told me to run off from GAP to the candy store and be happy. "Yay!" I cried, rushing to the candy store.

I plugged in my Nano IPod and searched for my favorite song.

I searched the row for a Milky Way. (A/N: Luv Milky Wayz) "But Kukai-chan!" I heard a impatient female voice from the next aisle.

"I know Yaya, you like them both. But you can only get one." A male's voice laughed and I peeked over the aisle. A small girl with amber-colored pigtails huffed at a boy with orange hair. "Hello." I let a greeting escape my lips.

That was my first mistake.

Choco: Everybody do the CHa CHa Slide.

(Everyone does it except Ikuto)

Choco: Do it or I'll make you entrance in the story an epic fail.

Ikuto: NO.

Choco: Okay then, have it your way. _He's gonna get it!_

Amu: Never underestimate the power the power of crazed authors.

Choco: I'm not crazy, I get hyper a real lot. Even with out chocolate. (Pushes a candy bar far into her coat pocket)

* * *

**_Viva La Vida_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A New Character Arrives at the Scene!_**

**_Then End_**

**_Next time:_**

**_Viva La Vida_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Three Eggs and a New School!_**

**_Preview:_**

_A chorus of hellos came from the class._

_"Hey." I muttered a greeting back to the class. Like a volcano they erupted comments._

_"She might be a cool as Hinamori-san!"_

_"Yea, right." (That was sarcasticly)_

_"No, really. I heard her school uniform was delayed so she made her own outfit." I satred down at my boots. _True_, I thought, _But do they stalk me?


	2. Three Eggs and a New School!

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 2**

**Three Eggs and A New School~!**

**Choco: I was tempted to put _Three Eggs and a New Kid in Love_ because one of the Shugo Chara! video games is _Three Eggs and a Joker in Love!_**

**Amu: LOL**

**Yaya: Yaya-chan doesn't find that funny.**

**Amu:Then what do you find funny?**

**Yaya: Choco-chan's video of you slipping in the ice rink and bumped into Tadase-chan.**

**Amu *mad*: you _video-taped_ it?**

**Choco: Hehe yeah.**

**Yoru: Choco-sama doesn't own anything in this story except the story and Sprig, nya~!**

* * *

"Ohio." The girl smiled up at me, as if I were her best friend. (A/N: I don't know how you spell Ohio. I think it means hey or something. I'll leave it Ohio unlease you tell me how.)

"I see you're wearing a Seiyo uniform."

"Ya."

"I'm transferring there next week."

"Oh! You're that Spring Utiono kid!" The boy grinned.

"You can call me Sprig. Most people do."

I blushed and curved my cerulean hair around my ears. "What are you listening too?" The girl, I think her name was Yaya, asked.

"Viva La Vida, by Coldplay."

"Is it good?" The girl was acting like a kid, but I didn't care.

"Yeah."

**Kukai's POV**

**The girl popped out of no where, but she was friendly. I had to give her credit for that. While Yaya was being too busy with music to bother me, I counted my money again.**

**Four dollars.**

**Maybee I did have enough.**

Sprig's POV

They were all quiet. To quiet. Except for Kukai, Yaya and I. Which was all of us. I guess. I brushed away my bangs. "See you later." I didn'ted wanna seem rich and snobbish, so I didn't say Ciao. That was the only word I knew in any other language. "See you Monday!" Yaya waved.

.::.::.::.::.

"Class, this is Spring Utiono." The teacher ushered me into the room.

A chourus of hellos came from the class.

"Hey." I muttered a greeting back to the class, and like a volcano they erupted with comments.

"She might be as cool as Hinamori-san!"  
"Yea, right" (That was sarcastically)

"No, really, I heard her school uniform was delayed so she made her own."

I stared down at my boots. _True,_I pointed out to myself, _But do they stalk me?_

I shuddered. And I finally lifted my head. My piercing gray eyes made the class shut up. Finally. I felt like my ears were gonna pop off and run away.

"You can have the seat in the back. She indicated an empty seat next to a pink-headded girl. "Sure." I shuffled myself down the aisle and set my bag down beside the desk.

"Amu-chan desu~!" I heard a small twinkly voice comeing from the pink-headded girl's desk.

"Do you think desu~!?"

"Maybe..."

"Yea!" Two other small voices joined the first. Sighing, I sketched out a picture in my notepad.

.::.::.::.::.

The school bell for recess had finally rung. All the kids rushed out while I desperately tried to locate my book out of my backpack. I didn't find it, so I went outside and sat under a sakura tree.

"Hello, Utiono-san." A boy with soft red eyes and blonded hair gretted me, then walked away towards Kukai and Yaya.

I fingered the necklace my dad gave me before he died.

**_Flashback_**

_"Take good care of this, Sprig," My father rasped. Mother stood in a corner, trying to hush baby Yumi. I could feel my eyes begining to tear up. I placed my small, vulnerable hand on his. He took the necklace and wrapped it around my neck and it clicked into place. _

_"Dwaddy, pwease, I wuv you, don't weave me."_

_I cried and wrapped my arms around one of his big ones. and he died._

**_End Flashback_**

The shiny silver lock at the end of the necklace shone in the sun. Then I started to pick bar off of the tree. And a single tear escaped my grey eyes.

.::.::.::.::.

"I'm Home, mom!"

No answer. I stomped up the stairs and into my new room. _Never wanted to be this popular on my first day. Besides, I'm not even cool. I'm just a video-game blue-haired chocolate loving chick._

I groaned. _Please God, I don't wanna be this popular, just let me shine and be my true self...._

I fell asleep.

.::.::.::.::.

"No, mom, more sleeppp!" Mom whacked my head with the flipper she was using to fix pancakes. I woke back up and pulled back my covers.

"Eggs!?" I guffawed at the pink egg, the black egg, and the ying-yang black and pink egg. "No time to waste, I'm burning sunlight!" I dumped them in small box with a hole in it and ran a string through the hole, which I tied to my skirt's belt loop. I pulled on my clothes, and rushed out the door. "Bye Sprig-chan!" Waved Stickers, who had gotten over our fiasco and was now play on her tricycle. I waved back and ran.

.::.::.::.::.

"Today in gym, we will be doing horse. Some kids cheered and some kids groaned. Amu groaned. "First up...

"Hinamori Amu."

Amu gave an exasperated sigh and started a running leap over the horse.

And then she made an **_epic fail._**

Nobody laughed. I stifled a giggle.** _It's okay to laugh once in a while at people. Maybe you should laugh some right now!_** -ping!-

I guffawed.

"If you think its so funny, Miss Utiono, you're next."

"Okay then, raise it up." I giggled some more.

_Where is this coming from? I'm not no bully!_

**_Maybe you should show her who's boss. _**

"More."

The teacher raised it to it's highest.

Then he tooted his whistle and I was off. I jumped, but I didn't barely make it over the horse. I jumped waaaaayyyy over the horse.

All the kids sat with their mouth open.

"UTIONO-CHAN! OMG!" One of the girls jumped up. -ping!-

suddenly I felt guilty.

**_Sprig-chan! That was wrong and you know it!_**

This voice was more high-pitched and sounded comforting. I blushed and stared at my feet while the kids were rejoicing about my amazing jump.

* * *

**Choco: I suddenly felt like I had to keep going and I made the second chapter.**

**Sprig: I kicked Amu's butt!**

**Amu: At least I didn't use Ran.**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 2**

**Three Eggs and a New School**

* * *

**Next time:**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 3**

**Oron, the prankster/bully chara**

_"But-but..."_

_"I guess you're wondering who I am, right? I'm Oron, the prankster devil chara. Pleased to meet you."_

_"But-but..."_

_"Is that all you're ever gonna say?_

_"But-but..."_


	3. Oron, the PranksterBully Chara

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter Three**

**Oron, the Prankster/Bully Chara**

**Choco: Bam Pow! *slashes wiimote around in the air***

**Amu: What is she doing?**

**Sprig: She got obsessed with Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Ami & Yumi: And swe hasn't mwoved.**

**Ikuto: I even broke her vase again.**

**Amu: Well then... *takes vase***

**Amu: Bam Pow your face! *throws vase at Choco's head***

***Choco dodges while dodging on game***

**Amu: Da-!**

**Sprig: This is a K+ story Amu, no cussing.**

**Amu: -rn.**

**Everyone except Amu: Good girl.**

**Ikuto: Choco-sama doesn't own anything except Spring, Oron and anything else she owns.**

**PS: I can't believe I finally made it to Epi 80! I can only get to watch them when I'm on my bro's or mom's laptop. Boo!**

I blushed. I was never good at sports, and I was never this mean. Why was I like this?

I could feel something inside snickering, wanted to make more mean jokes. But something else was fighting it. Was it my conscious?

"Great jump, Utiono-san!" A girl patted me on the back and walked away. I didn't smile.

I groanedand put my forhead on my knees. "No." I muttered as someone shook my shoulder.

"Utiono-chan!" Yaya?

"Hi Yaya-chan." I stared up at the familiar face.

"Yaya-chan wants to get to know you better. Yaya-chan is inviting you to her house."

Why does Yaya always talk in third person?

"O-Okay."

"Yay! yaya-chan will let you in at four after school!" (A/N: Hey, that sorta rhymed.)

.::.::.::.::.

"Yaya-chan welcomes you to her home!"

Yaya opened the door with a warm smile, while I was standing there like the idiot I was.

Yaya tugged me into the living room. "Yaya-chan's parents went out for shopping."

I sat beside her on the couch, afraid that anything I said would hurt her feelings.

"Yaya-chan wants to know what's in there." She pointed at the box.

"P-personal stuff."

"Let Yaya-chan see!" She huffed. Then she faked a left and took my box.

"My stuff!"

"Eggies?" Yaya opened the box. "Give me~!" I took the eggs. "They're mine."

"Pepe-chi..."

"Pepe-chi.......?"

"Pepe-chi! Yaya-chan telling you get over here!" _Yaya has loco mood swings.... (Twirls finger around ear)_

_"_Yea, Yaya-chi... I'm coming..."

Her right bow rustled. And a tiny head popped out of the twisted part (A/N: the one that sticks out of the side. I forgot what that's called.)

"Eh!? There's a tiny person in your bow!"

"Oh, that's Pepe-chi."

"Pepe...chi?"

"Pepe-chi is Yaya-chan's Guardian Character!"

"Guardian Character?"

"Guardian Charas are who you want to be. Yaya-chan never wants to grow up, so Pepe-chi was born in an egg."

Pepe demonstarted, going into her egg.

"So there's a little person in these eggs?"

"No, yes.... Yes, it's like a little person, no because its called guardian character."

"oh." (A/n: lol I bet she's sweat-dropping)

"It's hard for Yaya-chan to tell people about this stuff with out Kukai-chan."

.::.::.::.::.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"I said Yes, Utiono-san!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You gotta!"

Yaya was dragging me to the Royal Garden.

We argued on and on about me going.

"But I-noooooooooooo!"

Yaya opened the door.

"hi."

I stopped crying 'no' for a sec and gave a hello.

"hi Yaya-chan, Hi Utiuono-san." A sound of hi-s came from the four students.

.::.::.::.::.

"I know all this already."

"Really?"

I pointed at Yaya.

"Oh."

"Show them! Show them! Show them!" Yaya chanted.

**_why do you have to follow her orders?_**

Even though the 'chara' said that, I reluctantly opened the box.

**_No, really. She's a grade younger._**

_CRRRAAAACCCKKKK~!_

"You don't have to follow any orders with me!"

A small chara with a grey and dark pink clothing stood with her hands on her hips beside the black egg. Her black hair reached to her back and had small bats wings on her back.

"But-but..."

"I guess you're wondering who I am, right? I'm Oron, the prankster devil chara. Pleased to meet you."

"But-but..."

"Is that all you're ever gonna say?

"But-but..."

"Stop that."

"But..."

Yaya clamped her hands over my mouth.

She hiss into my ear, "Yaya-chan thinks yous should shut up."

**Choco:Vihaan sinua Amu.**

**Utau: Why is Choco speaking a different language?**

**Ikuto: Amu gave her Wii away to a hobo.**

**Choco:My Wii! Rakas love ... Aion kostaa sinulle!**

**Oron: Luuletko Wiis on "jalo rakkaus?**

**Utau: When did Oron learn *checks online* Finnish?**

**Choco: Kannst du das verstehen?**

**Utau: I think that German... *goes to Google Translate ( I do not own)* Choco Gesicht riechen wie ein Hafen ein Töpfchen nach einem Fußballspiel**

**Choco: *growls***

**Oron: Utau said: Choco's face smell like a port a potty after a football game.**

***Utau and Choco blush***

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 3**

**Oron, the Prankster/Bully Chara!**

* * *

**Next time:**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 4**

**What's That About X Eggs?**

_"What's that?!"_

_"An X Egg."_

_"It's so... so..._

_"Yeah?_

_"UGLY!"_


	4. What's That About X Eggs?

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 4**

**What's That About X Eggs?**

**Choco: Yay!**

**Utau: What?**

**Choco: Mimi's coming!**

**Mimi:I'm already here! Hola mis amigos.**

**Utau: Come to think of different languages... *Eyes Choco***

**Choco: I got over that... like.. forever ago...**

**Mimi: Stupid Horoscopes!**

**Choco: What the flip?**

**Mimi: ... it say im gonna _die... _**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Mimi: *sobs***

**Choco: Just stay away from any kitchenware...**

**Utau: Like butcher knifes...**

**Choco: and stay away from anywhere....**

**Utau: QUARINTINED!**

***Utau throws her in a blank white room***

**Choco: We can't give you anything!**

**Mimi: Not even a book!?**

**Utau: You might... Papercut yourself to death!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Yuki: (Yuki is Mimi's chara) Choco-san does not own anything but the characters and the story...**

Obviously everybody had heard what Yaya had said. She dropped her hand and blushed embbarassedly. Oron sweatdropped. "well, then..." she muttered.  
"Amu-chan!" A blue chara next to Amu said. She nodded. "It's a X Egg." Amu got up and ran out the room. Everyone followed after, leaving me standing there, looking after them. "Come on!" I heard Oron yell. She was floating in front of the door, and I ran after her as she rounded the corner. Amu left the rooftop door swinging open. When I got up to the top, A bunch of small black eggs with white Xs on them floated in the sky.

"What's that?!"

"An X Egg."

"It's so... so...

"Yeah?

"UGLY!"

It was really bland looking to me, anyway. "My own heart, unlock!" Amu said. After a fancy transformation you would see on T.V., Amu said, "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"  
"I wish we could help," I whispered to Oron. "Actually, we can." She smiled. "Unlock Sprig-chan's heart!" Oron danced around.

"Oh my gosh, Oron! What the flip did you do to me?!" I screamed, tearing around the rooftop. Inside me, Oron giggled. "You character transformed! You are now Bully Spark!"

"What the flip is a name like that doing on me?" I yelled at her. Meanwhiled, the X Eggs and Guardians were watching me yelling and screaming and running around, and throwing my arms up in the air. "When do you think she'll calm down?" Yaya asked Amu, not taking her eyes off of me. "I don't know, I was scared when I transformed my first time." Amu replied.

"And what is with this outfit?!" I asked her, throwing my arms in the air for the fourth time the conversation asked for. It was wearing a deep red winter vest, a black belly button shirt, a choker, a short red skirt with black leggings, and black flats. My hair was in a base ball cap that was turned backwards. My hands were in short finerless gloves. "I mean, I would never wear this out! It's like half of me is girl, half of me is boy! Come on!" I said.

"But Sprig-chan!" Oron wailed.

I immediately softened. I had a soft spot for people who cried when people were mean to them. "Got you." Oron smirked. That got me mad. Fake Oron floated around happily smiling. )The real Oron is transformed this is like one of those transparent things you see in the anime) I aimed and took fire. "Red Boomerang Spark!" A shiny red boomerang shot out of my hand and Oron dodged. "Thanks for helping them." Oron said. The boomerang landed in my hand. I hadn't noticed it, but where I had fired was underneath the mass of X Eggs, and it rounded around them, trapping them.

"What's that?"

"My present." I said, moving Yaya's hand away from my locket. She moved her hand back. I pushed it away. The same thing happened again. "Stop it." Yaya removed her hand.

"Where'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me before he died." My biggest pet peeve were people who hugged me after I tell them my dad died. And that's exactly what Yaya did. "Oh! Yaya-chan so sorry!"

"It's okay, Yaya, really."

Yaya unhuggified me. (A/N: coughcoughneverhugcoughsprigcough) I sighed. Oron cackled a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "I really need to get going. My mom will kill me if I'm late." I said, opening the Royal Garden door and walking down the sidewalk.

"I thought we were gonna ask her..." Amu said.  
"She left before we could." Tadase said.

I pulled my braid around and played with it. Oron yawned. "I'm tired. Night Night." She said, her egg enclosing around her in the box. Actually, it was four o'clock P.M. time for Sticker's afternoon snack I was supposed to be fixing. I ran up to my house and unlocked the door. Mom was usually upstairs taking a nap and Stickers was watching Strawberry Shortcake (don't own). "Sprig-chan! Where were you?!" Stickers yelled. "I had to take care of something." I answered and went into the kitchen. I cut up two apples into bite size bits and put a side of peanut butter for Stickers. "Stickers! Snack!" I yelled. It was the simplest snack I could make, but usually I would of had an hour to prepare her snack. She ran in and grabbed her plate. Then she took it to the living room, where she had changed it to Spongebob, what we always watched as we ate snack. I roused Oron and hid her on my other side, where Stickers couldn't see. I passed Oron a apple bit and she ate in silence. After eating, she went back to sleep. I tucked Stickers in for her afternoon nap and had an hour of silence before mom woke up. Or, Oron would wake up somewhere in between and cause chaos. I sat down and wrote about today in my journal. Then I played some video games and listened to some music. Then I went online. Then I let Puffy outside. Then I watched five minutes of T.V. Then I let Puffy inside. Then Oron, the devil of the household, woke up. "Sprig-chan! I'm bored." Oron whined.

I rolled my eyes and pushed a blank piece of paper and some crayons to her. "Draw, then." I said. Five minutes later, Oron showed me the drawing. Even though it was a bunch of scribbles, (A/N: The crayon was as big as her...) She said it was me and her 'playing' (acutally fighting) with the X Eggs on the roof. I put it on my corkboard between Yumi's drawing of me and the school calender.

**Mimi: *walks out of quarentine gasping* never. do. that. again.  
Choco: we have too.  
Mimi: ?  
Utau: Amu and I put pictures of you around the house.  
Amu: Example A: Ran jumping around and the butcher knife falls and lands on your head *Holds up a picture cut in two*  
Choco: Example B: My dog randomly growled at this on and tore it up! *holds up a piece of a Mimi picture with slobber all over it*  
Mimi: ooookkkkaaayyyy.... do it when my horoscopes says im gonna get injured or it says im gonna die. *points at quarentine room***

**Choco: Mimi will be here next Chappie!**

**Everyone: yay!**

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 5**

**Ruka, the Sweet Angelic Chara!**

_"My name is Ruka!"  
"You would've thunk I'd gotten over the loud cracking sound of character eggs, but no, my ears still hurt."  
"I loves being kind and helping!"  
"Great. Can you help my ear?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"Then be quiet, please."_


	5. Ruka, the Sweet, Angelic Character!

**Viva la Vida  
Chapter 5  
Ruka, the Sweet Angelic Character!**

**Choco: Mimi! What were you for Halloween?  
Mimi: I was a deranged neko clown that escaped from gothic art prison.  
Everyone but Mimi & Choco: O.O  
Choco: actually, that is pure Mimi.  
Utau: agreed.  
*Amu nods*  
Hikaru: Over half of Choco's candy was Tootsie Rolls.  
Choco: Thank you for that announcement, Hikaru.  
Hikaru: Your welcome.  
Choco: That was sarcasim.  
Hikaru: Can.. not. compute.  
Utau: Is he really a robot?!  
Hikaru: got you all. * laughs maniacally*  
Rima: *holds butchers knife* not. funny.  
*everyone screams and runs away* _HAPPY HALLOWEEN~! (EVEN THOUGH I WAS A LITTLE LATE)_**

* * *

Yawning, I turned in my bed. "Sprig-chan!" Oron jumped on my head. "Don't make me get the water!"  
"I'm up!" I screeched, and started pulling on my uniform. After twisting my hair into a braid, I rushed downstairs for breakfast. "Mo-om!" I singsonged, twirling around the table. Stickers giggled and spinned after me. I twirled as I sat in my chair. Oron was hiding in my braid. I snuck her a piece of my pancake.  
"Yes Sprig?"  
"Um... I might be late this afternoon..."  
"Why?"  
_Was mom always this pushy?  
_"There this thing at school... and I have to be there."  
"Oh. Okay."  
After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and practically ran out the door. After reaching school, I was out of breath. "Ow, my sides hurt."  
"It wouldn't have hurt if you didn't run." The smart aleck chara sassed. I narrowed my eyes.  
"At least you can float!"  
Oron was beat.  
"Eh.. I'll be in the Royal Garden if you need me." She floated away.  
"Sissy?" I widened my eyes. I turned around.  
"Yume!?" I said, picking up my sister. "Did you follow me all the way here?"  
"Yes." She said, hugging her arms around my neck.  
I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Let me stay here with you."  
"I can't. Does mom know your gone?"  
"No."  
"Oh, Stickers..." I pulled out my cell phone. After dialing Mom's number, I waited for an answer.  
"_hello?"  
_"Mom."  
_"Oh, Sprig, are you at school?"  
"_Yes mom, but it seems Stickers followed me here."  
"_Oh no."  
_"Yeah. What do I do?"  
_"I can't come. Go ask your principal or something if she can stay in the younger areas or something."  
_"Mo-om!"  
But she hung up. Sighing, I lift Stickers on to my back and went to find someone for some help. "Ooh!" Stickers woahed at everything. Most of the students were staring.  
"Yes, I have a kid on my back. It's amusing." I muttered. Then I spotted Amu slinking down the hall, not paying any attention to the crowd behind her. I ran up to her.  
"Help meh!" I said. Amu stared at me as if I was crazy. Then she asked: "Why do you have a kid on your back?"  
"Because she thinks I'm Santa Claus-NO! She followed me from my house. She's my little sister. So. HELP MEH!"  
"Maybe she can stay in the Royal Garden." Amu sighed. I rolled my eyes.  
"and maybe. Just, maybe, She'll Smash everything in sight."  
"Not if the charas watch her." Amu said, opening the door to the outside. After a short walk to the Royal Garden, I opened the door. "Stickers, you stay in here."  
Stickers gasped. "DOLLIES!"  
"Woah. Deja Vu." Amu said, shaking her head.  
"Oron, you watch her. And I don't want no lip later," I said. Oron sighed. "Fine."  
"Ran, Miki, Su, you too." Amu said. The three charas nodded. Stickers was running around with Daichi and Kiseki in her hands. She was singing Mary Had A Little Lamb.  
"Be good, you little monster. And listen to what the dollies say." I ruffled Stickers' hair. She nodded.

After school, I opened the Royal Garden door, hoping to see nothing destroyed til not repairable. Stickers was sitting at a table, coloring a color-in book. Miki was helping.  
Nothing was broken, and I was happy I didn't have to pay for anything with my lowly allowance. "Stickers! Time to go!" Stickers looked up from her coloring. "BUT SPRIG-CHAN! I MADE SO MANY NEW FRIENDS! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" She bawled.  
_Younger children get their feelings hurt more. Tell her something to calm her.  
_A voice in my head said so. "Stickers, you get one friend to keep." I held out Oron. "HELP MEH! RAN, HELP MEH! SOMEONE!" She screamed, kicking like a maniac. Stickers narrowed her eyes. "I want this dollie." She grabbed hold of Suu. "No, that's Amu's dollie. This is my dollie. You can play with her." I said, snatching Suu out of her hand. All the while, Suu was giving a bloodcurdling scream that would make anyone want to throw up and go in a corner and die. I set her down and she stopped screamed. "Thank you ~ desu!"  
I must of had a bemused expression. Stickers blinked. "okay." I sighed with relief. I lifted her on to my back. After trudging about half a mile, we reached out house. "Mom! If your here, your practically dead meat!" Mom had always wanted to keep our relationship between us like sisters. So sometimes I could yell something at her and she would take care off it like a sister:

1) yell back  
2) throw something  
3) ignore

Mom was upstairs, asleep, with her walkman left on. Sighing, I turned it off and went to fix a snack.  
_Remember to be nice, Sprig-san!_  
The other chara's voice chimed in my head. "Yeah, yeah." I said, slapping two freezer waffles into the toaster.  
_Be nice, Sprig-san, or I'll come out and show you how to be nice!  
_Actually, it probably would be better if she came out.  
"I think that every snot nosed kid in this world should get up and be a loser, like he already was~!" I said, purposely trying to get the chara out.

But she didn't come.

After tripping over water I had spilled was when she finally decided to come out. I brushed myself off. I was not apparently harmed, but then she broke open. "OW!!!!!"

"My name is Ruka!"  
"You would've thunk I'd gotten over the loud cracking sound of character eggs, but no, my ears still hurt."  
"I loves being kind and helping!"  
"Great. Can you help my ear?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"Then be quiet, please."

Sighing, I walked into the den with the waffles. Immediately Stickers noticed the new passenger on the** DUH** train. "SPRIG-CHAN! YOU GOT ANOTHER DOLLIE!" She screamed, hugging Ruka to her cheek. I nodded. Ruka was in a white blouse with pink pleated skirt and tie. she had a pink plaid headband with bows at the ends in her short, pinkish yellowish hair. She had white knee high socks on, and pink and white sneakers. Her rosy-cheeked face was squished against Yume's face.

While walking to school that morning, Amu ran up to me. "Your coming in early." She panted.  
"Yeah. I have to finish a report that's due today. I only have to write a few more sentences. I always have to watch my little sister, because my mom is always either asleep or at work." I sighed.  
"How about you finish it in the Royal Garden. We have to talk to you anyway." Amu shrugged.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I yawned, due to my lack of sleep. Ruka and Oron had been fighting most of the night, except for around five minutes interlude, when they were giving each other the "silent treatment" which didnt work at all. I fell asleep then, thank goodness. As we neared the Royal Garden, the few students that were already here were abuzz about what we were doing. We entered the Garden. All the positions, except for Amu's chair and chair that had probably been waiting for me, were filled.

* * *

**Choco: Ah, the end of another chapter!  
Mimi: Such sweet music to my ears.  
Choco: I have writer's block on my other fanfic, Stars of Kazume. I have already probably half of it done. I'm stuck on a part after a CD Signing.  
Mimi: Thanks for the spoiler, Choco.  
Choco: You are very welcome.  
*Mimi rolls eyes***

**End of**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 5**

**Ruka, the Sweet Angelic Charcter!**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Viva La Vida**

**Chapter 6**

**Another Royal Postion Taken?**

_"We want you to join the guardians." Tadase said. I could've spat out all my tea on the table, but I chose to take another route and gulped it down.  
I squinted my eyes. "Why?"  
"You have Guardian Characters and you go to this school." Kukai said.  
"But I thought all the positions are filled."  
"There's one more." Nadeshiko smiled.  
"The_ Wild Card_." Amu's lips curled up in a smile as the words fell from her mouth.  
"Um...."_

WHAT WILL SPRIG SAY!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, ON

VIVA

LA

VIDA!


End file.
